


【VD】系列报道

by Netube



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube
Summary: 摇滚音乐人au，想起来就写一点
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

####  ****

**《新制作人从未现身？克雷多：就像个幽灵一样》**

****

  


近日，DMC事务所旗下的双人组合shocker更换了音乐制作人，当问及更换原因之时，前制作人克雷多颇为无奈地对记者大倒苦水，一口气连说了四分钟。

记者：“请问这次更换制作人的用意是什么呢？”

克雷多：“说真的，我不知道。尼禄算是我一手带出来的，我们合作了多少年，做了多少作品，现在说换就换，我真是不知道为什么。”

记者：“听上去你颇为不满？”

克雷多：“不满倒是不至于，但是我真的很不解，就算但丁和尼禄的组合并没有多久，还有磨合的空间，可但丁成名那么早，风格早就定了，我也不至于会把尼禄的流行单曲给他来折腾，新专辑的所有进程都在缓步推进，这个时候更换制作人是想干什么？”

记者：“那你有和新制作人交代工作进程吗？”

克雷多：“这就是最让我不解的地方！新的制作人到现在只告诉了我们一个代号，连面都没露一个，这让我怎么放得下心。”

“不仅是没在录音室里露面，我去问过了但丁、尼禄、妮可，他们没有一个是见过这位新制作人的，到现在只有但丁说他打来过一个电话，声音还被处理过，这么神神秘秘的就像个幽灵一样，真是不知道他要怎么管理这个项目……我甚至不知道该怎么称呼他！只有一封邮件说以后叫他 「V」，没名字，没露面，指导工作全靠邮件，但丁的下一首曲子现在还没找到合适的人填词，我又被踢出了组合，我们简直像是准备打仗的时候子弹全被换了，连拨款都被挪用了一样。”

“我担心的不是我以后去哪，天地那么大总会有我的位置，我现在就是担心尼禄能不能适应新的环境，他脾气有点暴躁，V的风格又慢吞吞的，我担心他适应不好。”

记者：“我很理解你所说的。”

克雷多：“哎，不管怎样都希望他们的新专辑能顺利吧。”

记者：“也祝你在新的工作里顺利。”

克雷多：“谢谢。”

  



	2. Chapter 2

####  ****

**人物：但丁 《清醒只在舞台上》**

****

  


明年对但丁而言是比较特殊的一年，不是因为新专辑《Trigger》将在明年发售，而是因为明年是他从Hell Gate解散后作为独立歌手的第十个年头。和许多人想象的摇滚歌手不太一样，他说话的语气和表达方式尽管有些戏谑，却很正式。他的音乐里充满了热情和爆发力，私底下他却是个有些懒散，甚至对生活品质不太在乎的人。

他的心思很细，见面前我们在邮件里聊了聊，他问我的行程是如何安排，带了哪些设备。告诉我他那栋楼的电梯近期正在维修，建议我从另一侧绕上来。这阵子下雨频繁，绕的路上有坑。

当他给我倒水时，我注意到沙发旁还有没收拾完的空酒瓶和散乱的五线谱纸。我提出想要在他家拍点照片，他刚开了一瓶啤酒，示意他喝两口就来带我转转。趁此机会我仔细看了看那堆谱纸：那上面写了很多旋律，但很多都被酒渍晕染开了，而放在茶几上的报纸有好几个咖啡圈，马克杯也有些没洗过的咖啡渍。垃圾桶里还有堆在一起的易拉罐。

他替我打开了他的工作间，三五把吉他靠在桌边，既有民谣也有电子。唯独一把吉他挂在墙上，有许多磨损的痕迹。

  


_（图：挂在墙上的吉他）_

  


但丁表示这是当年他的兄长维吉尔还在和他一起搭档时用的，维吉尔退隐后再也没用过，后来就被他挂在了墙上。我告诉他我当年也是Hell Gate的粉丝，买过《特米格尔》的DVD。他惊讶了一下，说他以为现在都没几个人记得这个组合了。说到这里他有些感慨，近些年的摇滚乐队越来越少，风格越来越偏向于流行。

“也不见得是坏事，”他表示，“但我还是更喜欢摇滚。”

说到这里，他提到了尼禄。他说尼禄转型成为歌手还没有太久，但对于曲子的风格已经有了自己的一套思路。在和他的磨合当中但丁说自己也学到了很多，但默契的配合还需要一段时间。

“默契配合在我看来是世界上最难的事情之一了，毕竟我很长一段时间都是一个人单打独斗。”

我对但丁说，作为一个摇滚乐手，你在舞台下的样子太出人意料。但丁哈哈一笑，表示我不是第一个这么说的人。

“我这个圈子的人都或多或少喜欢做点出格的事情，其实我跟他们没什么两样，”他表示，“舞台之下我活的没有那么清醒。”他说这话的时候带有一种不带批判性的冷漠。

“大多数和我一样做摇滚的，台上台下的表现都特别一致，做摇滚的都需要这份真实，不过我比较喜欢把清醒和热情都留在台上。年轻的时候因为冲动做了很多错事，我觉得还是现在这样比较好。”

我本想询问更多，但丁却把挂在墙上的吉他取了下来，顺手拿起调音器，夹上开始调音。

  


_（图片：调音时的但丁）_

  


他做这件事的时候非常专注，等调试完毕他把吉他递给我，我虽然是个爱好者，但对乐器实在一窍不通，只能摇头。他也没在意，问我想听哪首。我拜托他唱一次《different way》，这首歌在《特米格尔》里不算有名，登台次数也不多，但丁只愣了一下，唱起来的时候却非常熟悉。

“上次唱这首歌应该是在解散组合的时候，维吉尔说他要退隐，我火气一上来把吉他朝他头上砸，他也抡起拳头往我脸上揍。当时那把吉他直接断成两半，一半拍上了墙，整个录音室都毁了。解散那天在台上我脸根本没法看，维吉尔脑袋上裹了层绷带，活脱脱一个绷带怪人，这事好像还被报道了挺久。”他的叙述很平淡，像在讲其他人的事。我记得挺清楚，报道里说他们直接在录音室里打起来，同队的肖和贝尔很早就回了旅馆，如果不是蕾蒂回了一趟录音室，说不定要闹出人命。我问维吉尔现在在做些什么，退隐后再没听见过他消息。

“我怎么知道，他搬出公寓的时候什么都没留，通讯方式也全断，就只有几个月之后给我寄了把吉他，地址还是个假的。”

他还真是无情，我说。但丁什么都没说，只是又把吉他挂回了墙上。

"不过不管他现在在哪里都在写歌，只有这一点我很肯定。"他的语气很郑重。我问他为什么这么肯定，他做了个怪脸，耸耸肩说他就是知道。

之后我问起他今后的发展，但丁想了很久，最后只是说写点歌，毕竟写歌这种事一般不归他管，至于其他的顺其自然就行。他说其实他有什么打算并不重要，打乱计划的因素太多，不如一开始就别做任何打算，保持好对生活的尊重和敏锐比较重要。

临走的时候我问他能不能要一个签名，他随手拿了一张谱纸签上了自己的名字，上面还有咖啡渍。我有点迷惑，他却笑起来。

“改天你把唱片拿来，我再签一遍。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Hell Gate组合正火爆期间）  
> 购物网站搜索《特米格尔》  
> 商品：  
> 特米格尔 dvd版  
> 特米格尔 黑胶版  
> 特米格尔 电子版  
> 特米格尔 磁带版  
> 特米格尔黄金收藏版，随机附赠但丁或维吉尔的卡片（共十款）


	3. Chapter 3

#### 

《惊讶！空灵歌姬竟与摇滚痞子在公园同吃一份薯条！》 

  


隶属DMC事务所的姬莉叶小姐以一首空灵绝美的《out of darkness》为人所知，首周便登上了音乐榜单第一！其本人也是人如其声，如同人间精灵。想必也是许多男人心目中的女神哦！

但昨日下午，本报记者跟随离开事务所的姬莉叶，竟然发现同属DMC事务所的尼禄并肩走在一起，举止十分亲密！

  


_（图：有点糊的照片，依稀能看出姬莉叶与尼禄肩并着肩的背影）_

  


随后，本报记者跟随二人来到了中央广场，姬莉叶竟然会在街边买鸡肉卷！真是十分幻灭。被称为“摇滚痞子”的尼禄竟然看似在与姬莉叶交往中，甚至同吃一份薯条！

  


_（图：姬莉叶从尼禄手里拿薯条）_

  


不知读者们现在心情如何？后续新闻，请持续关注本报！

  


_（投票：你是否支持姬莉叶与尼禄交往？）_

  



End file.
